<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Juke by littlemissaddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656603">Juke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict'>littlemissaddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie and Luke can't stand each other but when they get paired for a project true feelings come out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Juke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Julie was not looking forward to school today, it might have something to do with the fact that she had a double english class this morning and they were going to be working on their paired projects. Now normally it wouldn’t bother her but then this wasn’t like normal as she wasn’t paired with Flynn like she usually would be, this time her partner had been picked for her as she had been unfortunate enough to be off school sick on the day that the project had been announced. No, she'd had the bad luck to be partnered with Luke, the loud obnoxious boy who sat at the back of the class who never paid attention to what the teacher was saying, that was when he even bothered to turn up to the class anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flynn cheerily greeted Julie at her locker as she was grabbing her books for class but one look from Julie felt the smile fall from her face, “Okay Julie I know it’s not ideal but it’s only for the one project and then you’ll be stuck with me again” she jokes trying to cheer her friend up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess” Julie replies, shrugging her bag over her shoulder as the bell goes and they make their way to class. When they get to class the teacher asks them to sit with their partners so that they can get started straight away and Julie’s surprised to find that Luke is already there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well look who actually decided to show up today” she remarks as she slides into the seat next to him and begins pulling out her books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it’s not like I’m happy about this either” he bites back shooting her a glare and Julie hopes that she’ll be able to get through this without killing him. She honestly doesn’t know how this started between the two of them but she couldn’t remember a time since they had met that they weren’t bickering with each other. Half of the school loved him, he was Luke Patterson, the popular bad boy and lead singer of Sunset Curve who all the girls wanted to be with and she understood why. He was attractive with his floppy hair, expressive eyes and not to mention the muscles that were always on display in those stupid cut up tees that he wore but that meant nothing when he just seemed to make it his mission to irritate her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You checking me out, Molina” he smirked, getting her attention. She glared at him and bit her tongue to stop herself from cursing at him as she turned her focus to the teacher who was running through some last points about the assignment. The truth was she was checking him out without realising that she was, a habit that she had found herself doing more often and she cursed herself for doing it yet again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the teacher finishes and sets them off to begin working Julie turns to Luke ready to suggest some ideas that she has but Luke beats her to it listing off a couple of ideas that, Julie has to admit, are pretty good and Julie must have a look of surprise on her face because he questions her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s nothing I’m just surprised you’re willing to do the work” she says and she almost misses the look of hurt that crosses Luke’s face that he quickly replaced with his usual look of indifference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay so what did you have in mind” he scoffs before Julie tells him her ideas and this time it’s Luke’s time to be surprised. Julie ignores this but lets a smug smile rest on her lips as they come to a compromise and combine their ideas which should hopefully turn out to get them a really good grade if all goes well. Suddenly Julie’s not feeling like working with Luke is such an inconvenience to her as they are actually getting along pretty well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although they’d had a double period to work on the project, they had not managed to finish it and as it turns out that a lot of other pairs in the class hadn’t either. However their teacher refused to give them another class to work on it, announcing that they had another week to work on it before he expected them to be handed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re free this weekend we could work on it then” Luke suggests, surprising Julie yet again as she was expecting him to say that he was busy with the band or something and that she would have to finish it by herself but she recovers quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we could meet at my place” she agrees, they decide on a time before Luke leaves and Julie meets up with Flynn who is not expecting Julie to be in as good a mood as she is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Saturday rolls around Julie is wondering if it was all too good to be true as she and Luke have spent the rest of the week arguing whenever they see each other, a sharp contrast to Monday's class. Luke is also late to Julie’s and she is starting to get annoyed that she allowed herself to think that Luke was actually going to be any help on the project. She was about to head up to her room to finish it off so that it was out of the way and she could spend the weekend hanging out with Flynn when there was a knock on the door. Opening it she finds Luke standing there with an apologetic smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’m late I got caught up with uh family stuff but I um I brought snacks” he says holding up a bag and Julie can’t help but notice that he looks nervous which she thinks is a first for the boy standing in front of her. She lets him in and motions for him to follow her as she leads him through to the garage where she had originally planned for them to work. She watches him carefully as he looks around the room, taking in the grand piano and then his gaze falls to the guitar at the side of the couch and his eyes widen like he’s surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you play?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little but just what mom taught me” she says, her voice trailing off when she mentions her mom and Luke nods, they may not get along but he understands how much it must have hurt for Julie to lose her mom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you” he says and when Julie looks at him she can tell he means it as there is none of the usual mocking on his face, he looks sincere which is not an emotion she is used to seeing from him, at least not when it’s directed at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re not as insufferable as I thought you were, in fact you’re kinda nice” she admits, mainly so she can change the subject and it seems to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a compliment I hear, Julie Molina?” Luke asks teasingly, feigning shock and Julie can’t help but laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t get used to it we’ll soon be back to normal” she jokes sitting down on the couch and gesturing for him to do the same so they can get to work. Only he doesn't move instead he stays where he is, his arms folded across his chest as he stares at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Julie why do you hate me so much?” he asks, surprising Julie with the straightforwardness of his question. She sat there just looking at him, wondering where this had come from, why it looked like it was bothering him so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does it matter Luke, it’s not like you like me anyway, now can we just get on with this please?” Julie pleads, gesturing again for him to sit down and this time he does. Thinking that’s the end of it Julie opens up her book to find their work from last time but Luke has a different idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean I don’t like you, Julie I’m madly in love with you, I only put on this little act because you’ve made it very clear that you don’t like me and I’d like to know why?” Luke confesses pulling the book from her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it’s all an act, the snide comments, the looks everything? Luke your little act is what I have the problem with” Julie says causing Luke’s eye to widen at her words and he mumbles something that Julie doesn’t quite catch before she remembers his other confession, “wait so you’re in love with me” she asks and Julie doesn’t miss the blush that spreads across Luke’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah” he replies realising there is no getting out of this after he confessed his true feelings for the girl in front of him, “it’s okay if you don’t though we can still be fri-” but Julie holds her hand up stopping him mid sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke, I’d like to get to know the real you, not the act, then maybe we can discuss this again but I don’t hate you,” she admits as a look of relief falls across Luke’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I can do” Luke smiles reaching for Julie’s hand and intertwines their fingers “now let's get this finished so that I can show you the real me” Luke jokes as Julie shakes her head at him pulling away so she can pick her book back up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>